


A Tale of Netherfield Park

by lupita86



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hunger games characters with twists and some with different relations and family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupita86/pseuds/lupita86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen and her sisters have been haggled their whole lives by their mother to marry well. Little attention do they pay to this, until new residents move into District 12 and sparks fly... or shall I say prejudice. This is me writing the story of Pride and Prejudice with Everlark as Ms. Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy... with certain twists and less PG. Not all characters conserve their original last names or family relations... enjoy, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking of this for days, and I just had to write the chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own or have any profit whatsoever of the hunger games and Pride and prejudice, each book belongs to their respective authors. All I do is make up stories jamming them together in order not to go crazy, hahahaha! nah kidding on the crazy part.

CHAPTER 1

Streaks of light started to dye and color the sky as the sun’s rays began to shine at the break of dawn on the second week of summer in Panem.

The nation of Panem thrived with the help of each one of its 12 districts, each district particularly defined by a type of industry. Its center the Capitol administered and held all its wealth, distinguished figures, politicians and monarchy. Then the surrounding land was then divided into districts numbered and named from 1 to 12.

Now unlike in other tales these districts did not suffer hunger or any real harm of political and harsh realities, neither is it to tell illusions of heroic acts of enormous kind, but it is more to focus upon a romantic story between two young people, both from different backgrounds and upbringings.

Returning to our early summer morning, we are to turn alert eyes and ears to the greenish and lush forest of district 12. This forest full of wildlife, fresh air and… the evening meal. It is in this forest where we will begin this tale and meet one of the principal lovers.

Two silent shadows moved amongst the trees on this early day, almost undetectable and extremely quick, one figure of large frame and imposing strength, while the other presented a thin and light figure, hardly your average hunter.

Sadly both had caught sight of a healthy and huge buck, feeding off the ground plants and oblivious to it being watched.

The younger and feminine individual, light and graceful like a wood nymph, came closer and prepared her shot with a bow and arrow. Pointing straight at the heart, hardly breathing and in extreme concentration. She waited, inhaled and then she exhaled letting go of the arrow.

Not a better shot could have been done by Robin Hood himself if I may say so, as it cleanly pierced through the buck’s heart killing it instantly and falling to the floor.

“Bravo my love! You are truly the best!”

Katniss blushed and smiled as she heard praise from her companion.

“Quick dear, we are to prepare it so we can take it back to your mamma. We are going to have a hell of a meal tonight.”

Katniss followed behind, “I don’t think mamma will be very happy to know you took me out hunting again papa.”

Her father burst out laughing.

“My dear child, tell me a moment your mother is pleased with what I do!”

At this Katniss laughed quite unladylike, feeling free and very happy.

Both took to the task of skinning and preparing the buck for the trip back home, both in silent but joyous company.

They did not continue to hunt for the rest of the morning and instead, walked back home delighted with the results of their morning hunt. After a couple of hours, they finally reached the Everdeen estate and entered through the kitchen entrance.

“Mr. Everdeen! Katniss! You both play with my nerves!”

Katniss cringed upon hearing her mother discover so quickly their morning activities. She looked over to her father seeing her same face reflected on his own.

“Mr. Everdeen must you take Katniss on such a dangerous treak? She is a girl and our daughter, not a hunter or an individual suited for such manly activities!”

“My dearest wife, might I remind you that my dear little Katniss is much the skilled hunter and that we do not count with sons to take with me?”

“Oh! Mr. Everdeen, must you remind me of our distasteful situation. For when you are gone this estate will pass on to the closest male relative you have, while we are left starving and homeless for being all women.”

Mr. Everdeen rolled his eyes at his wife’s dramatics.

“Our daughters are young and beautiful Mrs. Everdeen, they shall surely marry before I’m gone and buried 6 feet under.”

“Of course they shall marry, but it is the quality of their future husbands that I also worry about! Our dearest Annie I’m sure her extreme beauty will pay off, and Johanna’s charm and sharp tongue will completely mesmerize some fine chap, not to mention our dear Clove and talented Cressida. It’s Katniss I worry about; these activities you endorse yourselves in, are surely to make it more difficult for her to find a husband!”

“Now, now my dearest, as you have mentioned all of our daughters have their proper traits, as Katniss’ are just as enticing, bright, spirited and well read, she surely shall meet someone worthy of her.”

Katniss had long left her parents behind, running off to find her closest and eldest sister Annie and tell all about her hunting trip in the morning. Little did she pay heed to her mother’s ramblings of future husbands and her father’s constant sarcasm on his own wife’s account.

All her life she had heard the same discussion, for it was well known in Panem that if you wanted a privileged life, mothers were to search for a single man with a good fortune for their daughters. A deed her mother had taken quite a task to.

As she found her sister in the drawing room, Katniss immediately went to retell her experiences of the day and long were her mother’s worries forgotten.

__________________________________________________________

Just as Mr. Everdeen had predicted that evening, a wondrous meal was served with buck stew, mashed potatoes, salad, dessert and drinks. Everyone in the household was enjoying the meal even the servants were gossiping lazily in the kitchens. Mrs. Everdeen put her fork down and cleared her throat quite loudly followed by a huff.

Mr. Everdeen who was reading the paper and smoking his pipe, knew his wife very well and simple tried to ignore her, she was surely to start sharing some gossip or crazy idea to marry their daughters off.

Mrs. Everdeen not giving up, gave a loud cough and again cleared her throat. Clove who sat next to her mother, noticed and asked, “Mamma, are you well?”

Mr. Everdeen just looked over to Katniss and then rolled his eyes up to the ceiling as if giving a silent prayer to the maker. Katniss smiled, hiding it behind her glass of wine.

“I’m glad you asked my dear, Mr. Everdeen, might I inform you that while you were off with Katniss in the hideous place, I went over to town today to make a light shopping trip, when I ran into old Sae near the hob. She says that her niece Mrs. Lavinia has heard the news that Netherfield Park has finally been bought!”

“Really my dear, how wonderful, new folk in the town.”

“Oh Mr. Everdeen, the new resident of Netherfield park isn’t just a nobody! Mrs. Sae says that Mrs. Lavinia heard her husband make the deal of the land, and that the new buyer is a young wealthy man from the capitol, who desires to move to a greener area where he can hunt.”

“Wonderful my dear, if I am to meet this chap, I’ll be sure to pass on some hunting hints.”

Mrs. Everdeen huffed, “Hunting hints? But Mr. Everdeen you play with my nerves! Do you not see, a single and wealthy man coming to District 12, I’m sure that one of the girls could marry him!”

“My dearest wife, I’m sure that we need to know his name before evening arranging the wedding!”

“Oh silly, of course I know his name, Mr. Finnick Odair! He earns more than 5,000 pieces of gold a year and already owns lands in the Capitol and District 4.”

“I see, well I’m sure one of the girls will catch his eye.”

Mrs. Everdeen now seemed more exasperated, “catch his eye? Mr. Everdeen how horrible you are to me, you know quite well that the girls cannot meet him, if you have not visited him first.”

“My love, I’m positive you can do this on your own, I shall write a letter to him describing all my daughters and maybe even put an extra word for Katniss.” With this Mr. Everdeen opened his newspaper and continued reading.

Mrs. Everdeen was fuming, while all the girls chuckled and kept eating.

“Argh! Mr. Everdeen you have no consideration for my poor nerves!”

“On the contrary my dear, I have high respect for your nerves. They have become my old friends in the last twenty years.”

With this Mrs. Everdeen became quiet and did not mention the topic again for the rest of the evening.

_________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Mr. Everdeen without telling his wife or daughters, set out to town and meet with old Mayor Undersee and find out about Mr. Finnick Odair.

It was on this day, that not only did he discover that Mr. Odair was indeed wealthy but also had already moved into Netherfield with his siblings. Upon his questioning Mayor Undersee an old friend of the Everdeen’s insisted both of them meet the new resident and present themselves.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kind of wrote that I wouldn't be updating yet, but I was lucky... or unlucky today that my students didn't show up (my botanic class was beautifully planned... T.T) and voilá I am having hours and hours of free time between starting and ending my day (almost there just halfway through!). So instead of getting pissed off I decided to dedicate my energy into something more productive and hence chapter 2 of this tale. I hope you enjoy it and I would love to read your comments. CHEERS!

It comes to the fact, that I must present briefly our second lover of this tale, now anyone with a good eye and certainly very good taste would describe Peeta Mellark as very handsome. Golden short locks decorated the top of his head and electric blue made up his irises, he was not very tall but he had a very good build, not to mention he stood with grace, elegance and an air of importance.

I shall also mention, that he had come along with Mr. Odair to Netherfield as a personal favor to his friend. Peeta being a young rich man grown up in the finer parts of the capitol, seemed very much intrigued and interested in knowing the “wild and rough parts of Panem.” And longed to explore the vast wilderness he had seen as they had ridden into the district.

A week later to his arriving, dawn had just broken over the hills to wake the quiet and tranquility of district 12; dressed all in black and riding a magnificent beast of a horse, he galloped across the fields of the Flickerman family.

He rode straight past the town and quite close to the Everdeen lands, unbeknowest to him of course, continuing on until he reached his destination. High on the hill he halted his horse Charlemagne to observe the country side and the vast green and dense forest of the district.

To this point Peeta considered Netherfield Park was not as big and impressive as the castles he had seen before or owned, but he had to admit that it held its beauty. Finnick had also been right about the calmness of the land and the peace it maintained.

It was a fine retreat and an invitation to stay at such a fine country home was definitely not something he could say nay to. He kicked his horse’s side setting him on a light trot towards the woods.

He was immediately attacked by the woodsy and damp smells that every forest conserves. The sounds he heard were of the birds singing and the leaves rustling. After some time wandering north through the tall trees and thick thickets he came upon the edge of a nice pond and decided to take rest and cool down.

He tied his horse close to some weeds and the water’s edge and then moved off to settle on a large boulder. He breathed deeply and lay back against a tree trunk, admiring the natural and picturesque scenery before him. He would make a fine painting of this once he returned to Rosings.

As he imagined the palette of colors he would use to create such a masterful scene, a particular sound caught his attention. He sat up and paid more attention to it. After a moment he discerned a woman singing, he was not alone in this forest.

He stood up and mounted Charlemagne, directing his horse towards the singing, as he got closer he noticed that all other sounds had become silent, even the birds. The loveliness of the singing increased and Peeta began to feel mesmerized by its beauty and purity, an intense sense of curiosity invaded him and he kicked Charlemagne at a faster gate.

Sadly the singing came to an end almost reaching a clearing and stopped abruptly, Peeta was left in complete silence, halting Charlemagne. He stretched his listening to hear if the person was close maybe they would start singing again but nothing came.

Slowly the birds began to chirp and whistle again, forgotten and lost was the wondrous sound of the singer. Peeta sighed.

“Such beauty, surely I’d do anything to meet whoever has such a melodic voice.”

Peeta then noticed the time of day and decided to turn back to Netherfield. He would ask Finnick’s butler if in the district there was someone of such great talent recognized amongst the city folk. Yes, that would be a good way to find out.

He smiled and instructed Charlemagne back home.

_______________________________________________

If Peeta hadn’t stopped and had taken some 25 steps more, he would have caught sight of his mysterious singer sitting up in a tree. On this same morning Katniss had left her house early in the morning to do a bit of hunting and then read her current book in the comfort of her forest.

It was during the third chapter of her book, that the light descriptions of the heroin inspired her to break into song. There wasn’t a pleasure she enjoyed more than singing, especially in company with her father and the backup piano playing of her sister Cressida.

Today she had sung her favorite childhood song, with such belting confidence and heart the whole forest disappeared.

Shortly after she had finished singing she dozed off enjoying the peace and quiet. About an hour later she woke up and hurriedly climbed down the tree and started her walk back home, hopefully she was back before breakfast, her mother would scold her ear off if she knew that she had gone hunting two days in a row.

Walking at a fast pace, she finally arrived home and groaned, her mother was already awake and most certainly had noticed her absence.

“Katniss Everdeen!” Katniss cringed at her mother’s screech as she entered through the kitchen door, “where have you been young lady?”

“I went out to read mamma!”

“Reading? Returning like that?” Her mother stared at her with a scowl. Behind her mother she caught sight of her eldest sister Annie, both looked at each other.

“Katniss you’ve arrived! Go wash up and come help me set the table.” Annie greeted her softly, her mother much like any other person in the district could hold no ill thoughts once Annie spoke, with her soft and patient voice, not to mention her beautiful looks, she made anyone annoyed not so annoyed and even smile.

Katniss took advantage of her mother’s light distraction and ran out the kitchen to the bedroom she shared with Annie, not long after came her sister.

“One of these days you’ll make mamma go mad with your hunting trips.” Annie whispered.

“I can’t help it Annie, being out there just makes me feel alive!” Katniss turned to look at her dearest sister.

“I believe you do come in a better mood when you come from the forest, I pray to the maker you find a husband just as forgiving to it as papa, otherwise you’ll be like a caged mockingbird.” Smiled Annie.

Katniss laughed, “I pray the maker listen to you and that this mysterious husband you ask for me love me as well! Or else I’ll live alone not marrying until I die.”

“Oh Katniss, please don’t say that. I would be devastated if you were to take that life.”

“Don’t be sad Annie, unlike mother believes we still have time. And anyway does this husband hunting have to be so central in all we do in our lives?”

Annie sadly smiled, “no I believe not, but then again we will be homeless if we don’t do anything and follow our own hearts.”

“Ugh! Marriage! What wouldn’t I do to find it and hunt it down!” Katniss grumbled.

Annie laughed and turned towards the door, “Don’t be so dramatic with poor marriage, it’s not so awful to everyone. Let’s rest this topic for now Katniss, come down when you’re finished, we wouldn’t want mamma to be more annoyed with you.”

“Alright! I’ll be down in a minute.”

_____________________________________________

To Katniss’ bad luck and everyone else in the household, Mrs. Everdeen continued to be quite mad at her second daughter for her outing, and her bad mood seemed to peak and be directed at everyone at the breakfast table, even poor Clove who on that particular morning was coughing, received a scolding.

“Oh for heaven’s sake Clove, will you be more careful in timing your coughs, they are certainly too disturbing.”

Mr. Everdeen by this moment had himself become annoyed with his wife’s rants.

“These eggs are mighty fine Katniss, I am sure if Mr. Odair were to come to visit us for breakfast he would be delighted.”

Katniss smiled lovingly at her father, until her mother interceded.

“What? Mr. Odair, why would he even come. Not when you have insistently said you would not visit him, much less will he visit us.”

“I’m sure Mrs. Paylor will present us mamma, she promised!” Annie interceded

“Mrs. Paylor!? That hypocritical woman will most certainly not present us, having two nieces of her own. I even heard from Old Sae that he is to be present at the next assembly. Oh the bad luck, we will never have such an opportunity again.”

“Mamma you do not need to be so dramatic, I’m sure if we cannot meet Mr. Odair there are to be many more young and fine men to visit the district, especially now that we are growing!” Cried Cressida.

“What does it matter how many men come to the district, 2 or 20 could come and it would mean nothing if your father does not wish to visit them. We are most definitely doomed!”

“My dear wife, calm your nerves, let’s not go to far in the future and instead continue with the topic of Mr. Odair.”

“I don’t care about Mr. Odair anymore, I have lost all interest!”

“My dear, really!? What a shame, you should have told me early yesterday, and I wouldn’t have taken the time in visiting the young chap. Such a shame, now we won’t be able to avoid meeting.” Mr. Everdeen said this last part with a dramatic and loud sigh, quite enjoying the surprised faces of his wife and daughters.

“You’ve visited him? Oh Mr. Everdeen I knew you loved your daughters dearly!” Mrs. Everdeen laughed and her mood improved amazingly. “How you are with me and your daughters, still playing jokes on us. Oh, now I’m truly excited, quick girls we must get to prepare your dresses for the assembly!”

Mr. Everdeen smiles, “yes! Yes! And Clove you can cough all you want without worrying about timing, now that your mother is distracted with planning a future wedding.”

After breakfast the Everdeen household became a whirlwind of activity, all due to Mrs. Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been some time since I posted, sorry, some personal shit happened. But I'm sorta back, I still slave at work, but I'll try to post more frequently. So I updated all my works: A tale of Netherfield Park, Claymore and Midnight Secretary; I also posted a new story if you want to give it a go. ;)
> 
> CHEERS!

CHAPTER 3

The assembly night has arrived, with the entirety of district 12 present, the best food served and even musicians were brought from some of the lower parts of the capitol.

Yes! Tonight was to be a grand night for the residents of district 12.

It is of common knowledge that town and city assemblies are the best way to have daughters engaged and men compromised, a fact that Mrs. Everdeen would not let pass.

Upon arrival she immediately insisted Mr. Everdeen approach Mr. Odair to present their daughters, not caring if he had promised Mayor Undersee to go together.

Meanwhile the Everdeen girls took no importance to this meeting and were off to enjoy the dance, drink and food. Katniss and Annie encountered almost instantly their long-time friend Madge Undersee.

“My dear Madge, how long has it been since we’ve seen you!?” Katniss smiled

“Much too long my friends, this Mr. Odair business has gotten too much out of hand. Papa has had him over for dinner a couple of times, and while he may be quite charming, his family think themselves above us common folk.”

 “Certainly they cannot be so bad Madge, maybe they are shy or are not accustomed to our ways.” Annie defended

“I don’t agree, their faces and comments although not unkind were always made with an air of importance, they truly made me feel unimportant and insignificant.” Stated Madge

“Why how rude! And may you point them out Madge so that we are prepared for their indifference and true nature, when we meet.” Katniss cried

“Of course, they are over there near the back of the hall, the handsome tall red head is Mr. Finnick Odair, beside him stands his two sisters Ms. Cashmere Odair and Mrs. Glimmer Roberts.”

“Oh! Mr. Odair and his family seem quite charming from here Madge, are you sure they are like you say?” Annie mentioned softly, quite smitten with Mr. Odair already if I may say so.

“Mr. Odair is really charming and kind, it is his family you must watch out for.”

By this moment Katniss had lost interest in the family as she caught sight of a blond individual next to them, who seemed the least happy of all to be at the assembly.

“Madge, who is the blond man next to them? He seems to know them by his closeness.”

“You mean Colonel Cato Roberts Mr. Odair’s brother in law, quite tall if you ask me, although he seems to always be drunk.”

“No, the other one, the man with the quizzical brow.”

“Oh! That is Mr. Peeta Mellark”

“The poor man seems to be suffering!” At this all three young ladies laughed.

“My dear Katniss, there is nothing poor about that man, with 10,000 pieces of gold and the owner of half of Derbyshire in the capitol, he is likely to be one of the richest men we will ever lay eyes on.”

Katniss scoffed and giggled, “He only owns half, dear dear.”

“Katniss behave.” Scolded Annie.

“He was also at papa´s last dinner, very quiet and observant, he wouldn’t allow conversation to hold with him long, he was the one that made me feel… well uncomfortable.”

Now it is important to stand out this moment as very influencial in Katniss’ future meeting with Peeta, for she cared deeply for Madge, and just the fact that someone had made her kind and gentle hearted friend feel out of place was unforgivable.

“My dear Madge let us go dance and enjoy the night, forget this big lords, for obviously the think themselves too much for us.”

“Oh I do love to dance, Annie you are sure to join us as well?”

Annie smiles and takes a hold of Katniss’ arm, “I wouldn’t miss dancing with my two favorite girls for the world!”

The assembly continued on, full of cheer and dancing, all Everdeen’s enjoying the night along with the Undersee’s. It was close to the half of the ball when Mr. Everdeen summoned his eldest daughters and his wife, for they were to be presented before the Odair’s.

Katniss with half of an opinion already formed about Mr. Mellark, tried to avoid the introduction, but her mother would have none of it.

“For heaven’s sake Katniss, this I will not allow you to disobey me. I will have you know this encounter will be most beneficial for our family. So stand up straight and be the lady your mamma has taught you to be.”

Annoyed yet with no possible excuse to avoid the awaited event, Katniss followed her mother with Annie and Madge in tow. Upon reaching her father, she noticed Mayor Undersee, Mr. Odair, Ms. Odair and Mr. Mellark as part of the group.

“Mr. Odair,” said the mayor, “might I allow myself to introduce you to the Everdeen family, I here present to you, Mrs. Everdeen, Ms. Everdeen, Ms. Everdeen and of course you already know my daughter Madge.” With each mention of a name, each woman took a turn curtseying to the gentlemen.

Finnick upon seeing the woman and settling his full attention to the eldest Everdeen let a huge smile invade his face, “good night fair ladies, it is a pleasure to be in your acquaintance!”

“Oh, you are too kind Mr. Odair, the pleasure is all ours,” squeaked Mrs. Everdeen, “and we have three more but they are quite enjoying themselves dancing with some of the townsfolk.”

“I must say the dancing has been a delight this evening,” mentioned the mayor, “wouldn’t you agree Mr. Everdeen.”

“Indeed.”

“I must also agree,” added Mr. Odair, “why I dare not to be bold, but may I ask Ms. Everdeen for the next dance, I would be most honored.”

Finnick stared awed and dubiously at Annie, awaiting her response, “I would most honored Mr. Odair.”

Mrs. Everdeen beamed as she was lead away by her husband in company of the Mayor. Meanwhile, the three young women were left to converse with the Mr. Odair, his sister and Mr. Mellark.

As Madge had mentioned earlier, Mr. Odair was very charming, delightful and very kind, not to mention he was completely smitten by Annie, his sister on the other hand, while polite and courteous she maintained a certain distance and distasteful look in her eye; and finally Mr. Mellark almost entirely ignored the group, looking uncomfortable and upset.

Slowly their conversation diminished, and Mr. Odair led Annie away on their dance, leaving Katniss and Madge with their posh guests, without another thought, she excused her friend and herself, claiming they were needed elsewhere and quickly moved away from the pair.

“Why my dear Madge, Mr. Mellark looked most uncomfortable, while he may be very handsome and rich, he leaves much distaste with his manners, poor lady whoever ends up with him.”

“Oh, Katniss do not be so mean, I’m sure there a reason to his behavior, maybe he had a bad day.”

“Of course,” rolled her eyes Katniss, “let’s go watch and dance with Annie, Mr. Odair seems gentleman enough to forgive the misdemeanors of his family and friends.”

Both ladies laughed and went away to participate in the rest of the festivities, until very into the night. It is upon the last hour of the dance though, that Katniss’ opinion of Mr. Mellark was completed.

For her friend Madge and her were seated under a table, hiding from the drunk guests a molest waiters, when they heard Mr. Odair speak with his friend, “Mr. Mellark, I’m surprised you have not participated in the happy events of today, it is quite fun.”

“Thank you Finnick, but I shall decline your offer.”

“But there are so many wonderful people around, and the girls are beautiful and delightful.”

“I’m sorry to differ with your opinion my friend, but the only girl beautiful enough, was the one you were dancing with.”

“She is an angel, isn’t she? Although her sister Katniss is quite as graceful and seems to be very smart, in a way she intimidates me.”

“My dear friend, while I must agree that she seems somewhat smart, she is quite simple and hardly beautiful. No, this night was a waste; I think I shall retire for the night.”

“I’m truly sorry for earlier…”

The rest of the conversation was lost, in the boiling anger that invaded Katniss, “hardly beautiful?” and “somewhat smart?” The man and his nerve, Katniss upon this moment decided she would hate Mr. Mellark, how prejudice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I took a most deserved break from work and went to the beach, best decision ever, so here I am listening to the waves crashing and enjoying the sea breeze, and all of a sudden this part of the story came up, wrote and to be nice posted it right away, even if a battled with my iphone hotspot, cuz I love to hear your comments and opinions, so cheers to all of you and I hope you leave comments. CHEERS!!!! and SALUD!!!

CHAPTER 4

Katniss was in a particular bad mood this morning, first she had not been able to wake up before dawn to have a good start hunting; and when she finally did get to the forest, she immediately saw a rabbit hidden in the bushes, when her mind wandered off thinking of Mr. Mellark’s comments of the previous evening, making her miss her shot. Oh! How she detested Mr. Mellark. Having given up entirely, Katniss convinced herself to go back home, unless she also wanted to suffer from her mother’s rants.

Secondly, Katniss noticed upon the path, that she had not been the only one to enter the forest on that morning, and a set of horse tracks could be seen crossing hers. Katniss had a sudden sense of invasion, as she had always thought of this forest as hers and of her father’s. No one else entered this side of the wood, much less to ride a horse.

With her mood on an all-time low, Katniss gave no notice to the person observing her, much less following her through the bushes quite skillfully. She would have been completely oblivious to the person’s presence, had he not decided to appear before her, curious to have seen a woman hunting.

“Good day to such a handsome lady!”

Shocked, Katniss jumped back and quicker than the eye, strung her arrow pointing directly towards the voice that startled her.

Surprised the tall, dark stranger, put his hands up and said, “I’m truly sorry, it was not my intention in scaring you my lady, please forgive my stupidity and do not shoot!”

“Show yourself Sir and I may not let this arrow loose, it has been a bad day for my bow, may it not desire to finally catch any vermin hidden in the shadows.”

Surprised for a second time, the man appeared completely before Katniss, aside from the fear of finding someone in the wood, she had to admit that the man was very handsome, tall, muscular in a way that you could assume he was military, dark hair and grey eyes, had Katniss been a complete damsel, she would admit to being slightly smitten with the man.

“Who are you? And what are you doing in these woods?”

“I beg your pardon my lady, but shouldn’t it be I asking?”

“If you wish this arrow to find home somewhere in your head, be my guest sir.”

Katniss, saw the man open his eyes and swallow, he seemed to be weighing her words to her ability, “do not test sir, for I am truly a good shot.”

The man seemed to decide to play along and instead cleared his throat, “A thousand pardons my lady, my name is Captain Gale Hawthorne, I have come to the district in search of room to accommodate my militia group, while we await orders from the capitol.”

Katniss without loosening hold on her arrow, continued to point saying, “Welcome to district 12, Captain Gale Hawthorne, now that you have told me your name and your reason of coming to the area, I still wish to know, what are you doing in THESE woods, they are a bit far from town, or is your militia wishing to camp?”

“Oh no! Nothing like that my lady, on the contrary, we of the militia like commodity, good food and music. I just saw these woods upon my arrival to the district and was tempted to explore. You must understand the lure of such a lavish and rich forest can offer to a fellow hunter.”

Katniss did not respond to this and instead decided to observe her prisoner with much more detail, as he mentioned he did carry the uniform of the militia, although she had never paid attention to the meaning of the insignias to know if he truly was a captain. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a question from the officer.

“I do not wish to sound impolite or offensive my lady, but the woods is hardly a place for such a delicate and beautiful lady such as yourself.”

“I disagree with you Captain, and between the two of us, it is very noticeable that it is you and not I that could suffer from danger in these woods, as you are neither armed nor dressed to explore and hunt in this area.”

Gale laughed loud and hard, “I will have to agree with you my lady, although you must agree that it is a gentleman’s duty to escort a lady in rough terrain, even if the lady is in no peril.”

Katniss broke into a smile at the man’s insistence, but held her ground, “I must decline and wound your gentleman’s duty captain, for this lady wishes no one to escort or follow her home, only if that person have a wish of being harmed. I must say, good day to you sir, and I hope you find sufficient commodity in the district, and if it is not offensive for a man of your station to accept help of such a delicate lady, I would soundly recommend you look for Ripper, as she will surely help you in your mission for the militia. You should hurry off sir, for the sun is shining brighter to this new day, and the longer you take to get to the district the more difficult it shall be for you to find Ripper.”

Without a word more, Katniss tensed her arrow more and shot the arrow past the man’s head, faster than he could react she had another arrow strung at him.

Surprised but smiling, Gale bowed towards Katniss, “Good day to you my fair lady, may the odds be in my favor so we may meet again under less perilous grounds.”

With that he walked away not looking back. After some time, Katniss let her guard down and quickly set pace home, hoping her encounter with the captain did not put her in danger with her mother.

___________________________________________________

For the first time on the same day, Katniss’ luck was good as Mrs. Everdeen’s mood was sky high and did not notice her daughter’s morning adventure. Mrs. Everdeen could not hold in her immense satisfaction or joy to the outcome of the events of the previous night, and she was sure to share her news with whomever she encountered and had assisted to the dance. On one occasion, walking in the town’s market with all her daughters, Mrs. Everdeen came upon Mrs. Octavia Thompson, who innocently boasted that her own daughter had almost had the opportunity of dancing with Mr. Odair at the beginning.

“Almost danced? My, my Mrs. Thompson, if I hadn’t seen Mr. Odair dance with my own Annie TWICE I would be doubtful of your story. He is certainly a fine chap and with upmost taste, his eyes wouldn’t leave Annie at all, after they were introduced!”

Mrs. Thompson, chagrined and wanting to escape, saw her doom instantly, when Mrs. Everdeen continued to tell the events of each dance Mr. Odair had had.

“First he danced once with each one of his sisters, then he danced with Ms. Undersee, then he danced with my lovely Annie two songs in a row, that was followed by a very quick dance with Mrs. Venia’s daughter, to later dance again with my dear Annie, with whom he later stayed to speak with for some time until Mayor Undersee interrupted him to introduce some townsfolk interested in doing business.”

Katniss and all her sisters whose luck was very much finished, having heard the same story too many times already, walked away to distract themselves and maybe buy themselves new ribbons and other objects of their interest at the drapery. While at the drapery Katniss listened to soft hearted Annie retell her experiences at the assembly, and smiled and enjoyed her sister’s happiness.

“Katniss! Annie!” The two women turned to look and see their sisters running towards them, “you’ll never guess who’s coming to town,” yelled Johanna excitedly.

“Stop jumping Johanna,” Annie said, “who is coming?”

“The militia! Can you imagine, all those handsome and strong men, coming into town, surely there will be one for each of us, and mamma will no longer hound us with her matchmaking.” Johanna looked over at the cloths her sisters were looking at.

“Katniss you must lend me some money! Now I need to buy some good patterns for a new dress!”

“You already owe me a fortune Johanna, and how do you know all militia are handsome and strong, some could be scarred and fat, from drinking and eating at every town they visit.”

“Not all of us are like that my lady.” Said a familiar voice, all women turned to look, and there in the drapery, almost hitting his head with the hanging ribbons was Captain Gale Hawthorne.

“Allow me to help you in your quest for a coin my lady,” Gale bowed down in front of Johana and quickly passed his hand behind her ear, presenting her with a coin.

Johana in pure glee and completely smitten, accepted the coin and ran off with Cressida and Clove, looking for lovely patterns for a new dress.

Meanwhile Gale stayed behind and introduced himself, “My ladies, I am Captain Gale Hawthorne, of the 75th division of the Calvary, and who may you lovely ladies be?”

“Captain Hawthorne, is it common of you to appear unannounced and surprise ladies out of the blue?” Katniss said, instead of saying their names.

“Why, no, my lady, I must say, that it has only happened twice, and on both accounts you have been the victim, my sincere apologies, I will consider sending a note upon our next encounter, though for that I must know your name.”

Annie surprised to her sister’s and the stranger’s banter, took charge of the introductions, “My name is Annie Everdeen, and here beside me is my younger sister Katniss, the three girls you ran off, are also our sisters, it is pleasure to meet you Captain.”

Gale smiled brightly and bowed to both women, making Annie and Katniss curtsey in response, “Allow me to accompany you ladies, not in a gentleman’s duty, as I might offend half of you, but simple as a man who has quite a good taste in patterns for women of such beauty.”

“You are very kind Captain Hawthorne, Katniss and I would be much honored in being escorted by a man of your rank.”

With that the group moved along making small talk about dresses and ribbons, and getting to know the handsome and charming Captain Gale Hawthorne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES! Long time no see, here goes the next chapter, I sincerely hope you like it and I look forward to your comments. :)
> 
> CHEERS!!!

CHAPTER 5

Days passed as the cheerful summer turned into autumn. The buzz of the district quieted down as the militia established itself for the rest of the season before moving off to the north to district 13. Balls, parties and assemblies were less common as everyone prepared for harvest and the upcoming long and harsh winter months.

As this was the last opportunity for young maidens to become betrothed, parents went into matchmaking frenzy with their daughters; dresses and inheritances were arranged, young girls presented to society from the lower seam folk to the lively merchants to the west. Amongst these parents you could find Mrs. Everdeen boasting about her daughters and paining to death her kin, taking them from one gathering to the next.

At one of the last balls of the season, Mrs. Everdeen was over the moon as they had encountered Mr. Odair and company.

“Why Mr. Odair how lovely of you to join us!”

“It’s a pleasure Mrs. Everdeen, I have found that hunting in the district is most interesting and wonderful, I fancy myself involving myself with as many hunting parties as my duties allow.”

“Oh that shall be wondrous, I am sure you and your companions shall enjoy the wildlife very much, and when you’re finished with your hunting grounds, I am sure Mr. Everdeen will be most agreeable if you join him in his.”

As Mrs. Everdeen continued on, to one side of the ballroom stood her two elder daughters, “look Annie, your dearest Mr. Odair has come. I am sure he will whisk you away to dance as soon as he can escape from our mother.”

Annie, embarrassed only smiled sadly and looked to her sister softly saying, “Oh Katniss, he is not MY Mr. Odair. He is just a very kind and generous gentlemen; he is everything there should be in a man of his station.”

Katniss smiled back and whispered into her sisters ear, “Maybe not now, but possibly in the future, he has danced with you in every single ball and party where we have crossed paths. I cannot argue though that he is certainly very gentlemanly, albeit his company is wanting of those same manners. How disagreeable it is that Mr. Mellark has come along, I dare say I think this is only the third or fourth ball seeing him, but he looks just as pained as in the first.”

“Don’t be so harsh Katniss, his sisters are quite agreeable; whenever we have come across each other, they have been nothing but polite and demonstrated interest.”

“Maybe with you, but I cannot say the rest of us have received such impeccable manners.”

“Oh Katniss you are too harsh to judge our company.”

“And you are too forgiving. Who else is there to push sensibility in you? I have evidence that you have liked much a stupider man.”

“Oh Katniss, one of these days you’ll fall in love and that’s when you’ll have to learn to hold your tongue.”Annie looked sternly to her sister, and then smiled as she was known to be a gentle soul and could never be cross for too long, “I’m sorry to hear that Mr. Hawthorne couldn’t come, I have seen you’ve taken a liking to him.”

“Yes, it is quite strange, but hush now, as Mr. Odair is walking towards us.”

Both ladies put on their perfect smiles as if to make their mother proud.

“Katniss, Annie, how lovely you are on this evening.” Finnick said enthusiastically as he walked up to the ladies.

“Mr. Odair, what a pleasure on seeing you this evening, I hope your stay at Netherfield is going well.” Annie said quietly.

“Never better!”

After came an awkward pause where both lovebirds were left in silence.

“I have heard the library at Netherfield is one of the best in the district.” Katniss added as she observed her sister becoming shy.

“I wish to agree with you, but I must confess I’m not the avid reader and haven’t visited it yet.” Answered Finnick as he looked towards Annie in embarrassment.

Annie smiled, “I know what you mean, I always wish to read, but there is constantly something else interrupting me.”

“That is exactly what happens to me!”

Katniss observed the two in conversation, and as seeing her sister content and avidly speaking with Finnick, excused herself and moved on to look for her friend Madge.

On her way to her friend, she heard an embarrassing interruption.

“Oh! Castor we must dance! Cressida, play something more entertaining you’re boring the guests to death with your bad playing!”

Katniss only looked to the ceiling and then to the disrupter, as she could only be her youngest sister, Johanna.

“Leave me alone Johanna, I practiced these partitures all week.”

“Yes, and they’re absolutely boring!”

Quickly, before her young sisters could leave her family in more ridicule, Katniss set out to hush both girls.

“Johanna and Cressida, I advise you to please allow other ladies to express their talents and hold your tongues.”

“Oh! Katniss, you’re no fun at all! I want to dance with Castor and Cressida won’t allow it with her depressive music.”

Katniss’ savior came in the form of Mayor Undersee, as he approached the ladies.

“Ah! Youth, how I wished I could dance with the same fervor as you. I’m sure that I can strike up the band to play for us, and allow such young and beautiful ladies to dance, no need to discuss the matter more.”

“You’re too kind Mayor Undersee.” Katniss responded quickly.

“Yes! Castor! Come! Let us dance!” Johanna said happily

Both Katniss’ sisters moved along, as Johanna set her partner to dance and Cressida walked away looking for their father.

Katniss turned to the Mayor, “I must apologize for their behavior and thank you for your kind intervention Mayor.”

“HAHAHA! Nonsense my girl, I remember myself, how dancing was a delight in my youth. As a matter of fact, I insist you dance yourself Ms. Everdeen.”

“Oh! I must decline Mayor, you’re much too kind.”

“I will not accept a no for an answer!” The mayor looked around the ballroom and to Katniss’ bad luck, “Mr. Mellark! I believe you haven’t been properly introduced to Ms. Everdeen!”

Katniss stood still as the gentleman in question, approached her and the Mayor.

As soon as he reached them he bowed in courtesy, Katniss immediately followed with her curtsy embarrassed.

“Mr. Mellark, I must ask of you to please dance with Katniss. It is a shame that such a fine lady is not enjoying the night because of the shortage of men.”

Katniss set off immediately to decline, “Oh no! Mayor Undersee, we can’t indisposition the gentleman, he might mind dancing and we can’t have that…”

“I don’t mind, would you accompany to dance Ms. Everdeen.” Interrupted Mr. Mellark.

Katniss looked up at the gentleman and finally decided to be direct. “I’m sorry to decline your offer Mr. Mellark, but I must tend to other activities.”

“I insist Ms. Everdeen.”

“I could do you no such dishonor.”

“How could it be a dishonor.”

“I could barely dance with someone who I am hardly beautiful enough for.” With this said Katniss turned away seeking out her friend, leaving a stunned Mr. Mellark looking after her retreating back.

“I guess we are a long way from Grovner St. Peeta.” Said a female voice Peeta knew all too well. “I dare say the simpleton believes herself above common manners.”

Peeta without wanting to acknowledge his companions gossip as any gentleman would, only turned to her.

“I must say I haven’t shared a moment conversation with your brother Cashmere, if you excuse me.”

“Oh! Peeta, always the gentleman, while I may accept that Annie Everdeen is a beautiful and delightful girl, she lacks the connections that could favor my brother, and as for her sister, she is much to plain for our liking, as a matter of fact we discussed with Glimmer that we would barely know her, what do you say to that?”

“Cashmere, I will say that I believe she has some fine eyes.”

With this Peeta left his lady companion gasping as he left the ballroom completely and headed back to Netherfield Park.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

It was a quiet and slow morning, as the occupants of the Everdeen household woke up and prepared themselves for the day in a very lazy manner. Even Mr. Everdeen and Katniss had not gone out to hunt, much to Mrs. Everdeen’s pleasure. The entire family finally was able to meet up for breakfast enjoying the quiet company and soft piano playing of Cressida.

It was in these mid morning hours that, as Mr. Everdeen enjoyed reading the morning paper and the sisters chattered happily about the presence of the militia, that a letter was received.

“Excuse me, but lady Annie Everdeen has received a letter.”

The entire family went silent as Annie was delivered the letter; no one said a word as the oldest daughter looked at the name of the sender.

Annie stayed mute as she looked upon the piece of paper.

“Well!? What are you waiting for Annie? Open the letter.”

Annie set out to do what her mother impatiently had asked, as her sisters and even her father looked upon her expectantly.

With a gasp and a smile she informed her impatient family of the news.

“It is from Cashmere Odair! She has invited me to dine with her and her sister this evening…”

“Thank the maker! We are saved!” Cried out Mrs. Everdeen.

The youngest of the daughters burst out laughing, “Annie is to wear her best dining dress!”

Katniss dedicated herself in observing the subtle and almost inconspicuous facial expressions of her dearest sister and was quick to notice the invisible disappointment that appeared on her brow.

“Quiet! She hasn’t finished reading the letter.”

Everyone went silent, and Annie looked first to Katniss and then to the rest of her dear family, smiling lightly, “I have been invited to dine with Cashmere and her sister Glimmer as the gentlemen are to dine out with important officials. May I go mamma? May I use the carriage?”

Katniss sensing her sister’s wishes also looked to their mother, “mamma, the carriage for Annie!”

Mrs. Everdeen, offended and upset over the possible absence of a certain gentleman looked to her eldest daughters.

“The carriage? Absolutely not! Annie shall go on horseback.”

All the sisters looked to their mother shocked, “Horseback?”

“You cannot be serious mamma!” Katniss said surprised by her mother’s decision.

“Yes horseback it shall be my dears, as it seems very likely to rain and so Annie will have to stay the night.”

Everyone continued to look shocked towards Mrs. Everdeen.

“I am sure that this is a very good scheme mamma, but how are you to know that they will not send her back in their own carriage?” Katniss retorted.

“Well as the letters say, the gentlemen will be dining out and so using their own carriage and it is of my knowledge that the Rogers do not have any carriages of their own.”

“This scheme is by no means necessary mamma, I’m sure Papa can spare the carriage and the horses.” Katniss continued to argue.

“Absolutely not Katniss, for it is harvest and your father has need of all the horses. Am I not in the correct Mr. Everdeen.”

“Your mother is right Katniss, let your sister go on horseback so that your mother can do her scheming and can let us have peace of mind.”

Katniss looked to her parents unbelieving, until her sister took and squeezed her hand under the table, “it’s alright Katniss, I believe our parents have already made the decision.”

Katniss only looked away and said “very well.”

And so that afternoon, Annie set out to dine with her lavish hosts, as Katniss accompanied her sister until the edge of the forest.

“Do be careful Annie.”

Her sister only nodded and trotted away on her horse.

Although her family seemed not to be bothered by the arrangement of Annie’s transportation to Netherfield, Katniss couldn’t stop wishing away the dark and menacing clouds that moved over the land and made the countryside darker and gloomier.

Much to her dislike it started to rain not half an hour after Annie’s departure, and Katniss was left in worry as she observed not just rain, but a light storm hit the district and convincing her that her sister had suffered a terrible journey to Netherfield.

As if her troubles had come true, Annie did not arrive that evening, making Katniss lose her appetite upon seeing her mother’s smug face. And it was until the next morning many hours before breakfast that Katniss received word from her sister. Katniss immediately set to open and read it, as the rest of the family continued in slumber.

> **_My dearest Katniss,_ **
> 
> **_I find myself unwell this morning, which I suppose, is to be imputed on my getting wet yesterday afternoon. My hosts and kind friends will not allow me to return until I am feeling better. They insist on calling the doctor. But do not be alarmed, for other than a sore throat and a light headache, there is nothing much more wrong with me._ **

Katniss only huffed at this and immediately set out to leave a note to her family about Annie’s condition and her leaving to Netherfield in assistance to her sister.

Without another thought, Katniss set out to Netherfield on foot. Much due to her immediate departure, she did not take in the fact that she was walking in her favorite Sunday dress and shoes, very ill dressed for her trek across the district.

Katniss took it upon herself to observe the country, enjoying the colors, the smells and the view the district held. In her common distraction, Katniss failed to avoid walking through deep puddles and muddy fields, much to her unladylike display she continued on, only taking in regard her worry for her sister’s health.

Katniss finally arrived at Netherfield, recognizing the second to none forest it held, as a matter of fact Katniss remembered as a child her desire to explore the woods of the estate and go hunting to her heart’s content.

It was halfway through the forest that inspired by its majestic view; Katniss broke into song forgetting anything else about her surroundings. As she belted out the words of the melody she sang, she continued on her way to the estate.

On her last notes walking with impatient activity and not bothering to avoid stiles or puddles, was she surprised into silence as she bumped into a very surprised and huffing Peeta Mellark.

“Mr. Mellark.” Curtsied Katniss, noticing at the moment how weary her ankles were, not to mention her dirty stockings and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise.

Peeta bowed back, looking very shocked and apparently speechless.

“I’m sorry the intrusion, but I have come to Netherfield to call upon my sister and see how she has progressed this morning.”

Peeta, lightly shook his head, “You’ve come to Netherfield on foot?”

Katniss irritated with his observing eyes only responded, “As you can see. Now Sir, do you know how my sister is?”

“Of course, she has improved somewhat during the morning, but please follow me, I shall guide you to her.”

Without another word to each other, they walked on to enter Netherfield.

* * *

 

Katniss was not far off when she observed that Peeta was left speechless, as he guided the young woman to her sister, he could stop thinking of what he had discovered only moments ago.

As every morning he was taking his walk at the forest edge this time without Charmelagne. Upon hearing the same angelic voice he had heard but almost a month earlier, he had set out at a quick pace to find the person responsible, only to be stunned silent in finding Katniss and from her the beautiful voice that so vividly visited him in his dreams.

As he left Katniss with Annie in one of the guests rooms. Peeta quickly set out to go to Finnick’s study and take a drink to vanquish his shock. To his dismay, Cashmere was there as if waiting for him.

“My dear Mr. Mellark, good morning! As I was looking for you this morning to invite you to breakfast I could not help looking through the window and seeing you escort Ms. Everdeen to her sister. I pray everything is well?”

“Yes Cashmere, she has just come to check on the state of her sister.”

“I couldn’t help notice her hem! Six inches deep in mud, how medieval and embarrassing. You must agree with me now that your opinion of her in having fine eyes, must have been lost in all that mess.”

Peeta already irritated with Cashmere’s invasion of his privacy and peace of mind, only responded the truth, “on the contrary Cashmere, with the warmth of her cheeks I must say that her eyes are more becoming, now if you excuse me Cashmere, I must go look for your brother.” Peeta bowed to Cashmere and again left the lady in shock and speechless.

* * *

 

As the day passed and Katniss looked after her sister, to her disappointment, Annie did not improve, making her stay one more day with in Netherfield. To her shock she was invited to stay as well until Annie got better.

Katniss was much bothered and at the same time relieved to stay, as her hosts sent a messenger to her home to alert her family and retrieve clothing for her stay.

When the sun had set and the crickets started to sing, Katniss looked upon her sister, “Well Annie, what do you think? I am much improved from my attire of this morning, I am sure to not embarrass us before our guests again.”

Katniss saw as her sister assess her best red dinner dress, “You look beautiful Katniss. As a matter of fact, the way the candle light bounces off your dress, it seems as it is alight, you are a girl on fire!”

“Oh Annie, it seems that your health is also making you say nonsense.” laughed Katniss and then sighed, “if I could I would stay here with you. Other than your dear Mr. Odair, the rest of the household seems to wish me miles from here.”

“Katniss do not be so harsh, and again I must remind you that Mr. Odair is not mine.”

Katniss only laughed, “And I must repeat my prediction myself, it is only a matter of time. To be honest I do not know who is more delighted to have you here, him or mamma.”

Annie laughed weakly and only responded, “Just go Katniss and try to enjoy yourself with our hosts, if not for your sake, mine. Love you!”

“Love you too Annie.”

Katniss left her sister behind and set off to look for her guests, as soon as she found the door she had been indicated, she gave a deep breath and opened the door to enter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Wow it has been some time since I wrote the last chapter or any chapter, sorry about that. My grandmother passed away suddenly which kind of flew me off all my activities and I was kind of blocked, but I've come back with this chapter, which I hope is to your liking. Thank you for reading, and I look forward to reading your comments.
> 
> CHEERS!

CHAPTER 7

Dinner had come and gone for Katniss in much subdued fashion, as she gladly took the role of being ignored at the table, all in exception of kind and merry Finnick, who time to time, directed conversation towards her.

This filled Katniss with joy, as she noticed how the gentleman, showed anxiety for Annie and his attentions toward her, made her feel less like an intruder. The same could not be said for the other hosts, as they may have asked out of civility the state of her sister’s health, but the questions could not be hidden behind the stance of superiority both females sustained, Mr. Cato Roberts all together ignored her after she had shared with him that she much preferred a simple dish over the colorful concoctions offered in the capitol, and finally Mr. Mellark only glanced at her oddly when she entered the dining room without speaking to her.

Katniss couldn’t be more miserable of her situation and instead of trying to pursue the topics discussed; she merely dedicated herself to observe the family. Much to her boredom, both Mrs. Roberts and Ms. Odair filled up the dining conversation with parties, fashion and social connections experienced back at the capitol and how they missed them.

Meanwhile Katniss was far from suspecting that she herself was becoming an object of observation and interest in the electric blue eyes of Mr. Mellark.

As the group moved on to the drawing room, to her surprise, Katniss was invited to play cards. With quick and proper thinking she sweetly declined and indicated that she much preferred to read a book from Finnick’s library.

This again seemed to offend Mr. Roberts, “You prefer reading to playing cards, such a singular creature you are.”

“Oh brother in law of mine, Ms. Katniss Everdeen despises cards; she is a great reader and has no pleasure in anything else.”  Commented Ms. Odair quickly.

This left Katniss surprised, and sought out to quickly rectify the observations made towards her, “I believe I do not deserve such praise nor such censure, I can very much assure you all that I am not a great reader and I take pleasure in many a thing.”

Finnick upon seeing Cashmere about to take another critical remark toward their guest quickly interceded, “In nursing your sister back to health must be a pleasure, and I hope it will soon increase. I wish my collection were larger for your benefit and my own credit; but as I once mentioned I am not much of a reader and I have more books than I have ever looked into.”

Katniss extremely grateful towards Finnick, smiled brightly at him, “I assure you Mr. Odair that your library suits my interest just fine.”

For the first time during the evening, Katniss felt content as she was permitted to completely ignore the people in the room and immerse herself in the book she was reading. Although a small feat it did not last long, as Ms. Odair bored at playing cards and seeing that Katniss did not give her anything worth of criticism, looked upon Mr. Mellark as he very quickly scribbled away on a piece of parchment.

“You have been very quiet this evening Peeta, I pray you tell us who you are writing to.”

The whole group interrupted by this, looked up to Peeta, Katniss included. And to her surprise, noticed that the pompous gentleman did not like the interruption, but all the same responded to the question in polite fashion.

“I am writing some instructions to my steward, as my stay here at Netherfield has been prolonged, until after hunting season.”

“I see, I am quite sure that you will also write to Prim. Please send my regards to her, as well as my upmost praise as she surely is growing up to be quite a lady of society.”

“I will try to fit in your remarks Cashmere.”

“Please do, and I pray you add, how I long to see her again. Why she must have grown tall already since we last saw each other.”

“Yes she has grown quite tall; I believe she is now about Ms. Everdeen’s height”. This shocked Katniss but she continued to listen to the conversation.

“How accomplished she is at her age, no one can surpass her when she performs on the pianoforte, Peeta you must also include that in your letter.”

“I must apologize Cashmere that I have little space to fit all your praising observations in my letter, but upon my next one, I shall try to add them in”.

Before Cashmere could speak again, Finnick interrupted her.

“It is quite astonishing to me how ladies can be so accomplished, and from a very young age.”

“What do you mean Finnick.” Cashmere inquired

“Well, from what I have seen, all of them can paint tables, cover screens and net purses. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this.”

At this, Peeta spoke, “It is in my opinion that the word accomplished is used much too lightly, I rather think the contrary in your estimation of ladies in general. I cannot seem to recall more than half a dozen ladies in my acquaintance who are truly accomplished.”

Cashmere quickly added her similar observation, “Nor can I.”

At this Katniss could no longer hold her tongue and had to make an observation, “You must comprehend a great deal about accomplished woman Mr. Mellark.”

At this, surprised blue met with cool grey as Peeta responded, “Yes, I certainly do.”

Cashmere upon seeing she had been forgotten quickly sided with Peeta and spoke out louder than necessary, “why of course he knows. In Peeta’s opinion no one can really be esteemed accomplished, if they do not have thorough knowledge in music, singing, drawing and the modern languages to deserve the word, and there must be a manner in her walking as well as her tone of voice and way of speaking to be taken in consideration.

Peeta without breaking eye contact, also added, “And she must constantly improve her mind by extended reading.”

With this, Katniss was quite peeved and immediately set aside her book, “I am much surprised at your knowing of at least six accomplished woman. I rather wonder of you knowing any.”

“Are you so harsh upon your own sex?” Responded Peeta

“I must say I have never seen such a woman, and if I ever do, she must be a truly terrifying person to be in the presence of.”

Katniss inwardly smiled as she saw how her observation left Peeta Mellark speechless, and completely ignored Cashmere when she venomously responded in his stead, “Ms. Everdeen, I am not surprised by you not knowing of any distinguished and accomplished woman here in this district, this title I dare say is reserved for those of the capitol. Well anyway I am bored with this discussion, Ms. Everdeen I insist you walk with me about the room.”

Katniss now shocked, could not say no for an answer and had to accompany Ms. Odair around the room.

Cashmere quickly linked their arms and noticed how Mr. Mellark stopped writing to observe them, “do you wish to accompany us Mr. Mellark.”

“I must decline your invitation Cashmere, for there can only be two reasons why you walk about the room.”

Cashmere gasped falsely to this comment and Katniss withstood from rolling her eyes, “whatever do you mean by this Peeta!”

“Well first, you could be walking in the room in an opportunity to share confidences to each other, if it is the second, you know very well that your figures look much more graceful in this manner. In the first case, I would only be a nuisance to your confidences and for the second I can enjoy much more from where I am seated.”

“The nerve! Why Katniss what can we do to punish him.”

Katniss immediately responded with the first observation that occurred to her, “I say we tease and laugh at him.”

“Oh no! We couldn’t dare to do such a thing.”

“Why not? Do you easily offend Mr. Mellark?”

Peeta looked at Katniss intensely before responding, “I would not say that I offend easily, but once my good judgment is lost, it is lost forever.”

“That’s a shame, for I dearly love to laugh.” Katniss ended the conversation and went to sit down again, hoping that she could soon leave.

A few minutes later, Peeta bid his farewell and good night to the group. Katniss permitted herself to wait a few more minutes until she herself could also retire.

When she finally was able to leave, she allowed herself to walk in upmost haste without seeming unladylike, but as she walked up the stairs, her distraction made her miss a step, and as she fell she was lucky enough to have reached the landing to the second floor and land roughly on the wood panels.

No real pain came to her, as she closed her eyes shut and waited to see if anyone had noticed her embarrassing predicament, she sighed happily as she heard nothing, but this was completely pushed aside when a familiar voice asked her if she was alright.

Katniss did not want to acknowledge the presence, but there was no mistake as she continued to keep her eyes shut and heard the heavy footsteps of the man approach her.

“Katniss, are you hurt.”

Katniss finally permitted herself to open her eyes and look into the deep pools of blue that belonged to no other than Peeta Mellark.

“N..” Katniss cleared her throat, “No, I am quite fine Mr. Mellark, as I think my pride has suffered more than my body.”

Peeta Mellark stood above her, and rolled over her response as if deciding upon something.

In the meantime Katniss attempted to stand, and to her luck she saw that nothing had happened to her foot, only to be surprised when two firm hands pulled her up.

The moment was quite awkward as both of them stood facing each other, “Ms. Everdeen, allow me to escort you to your room.”

“I am very fine Mr. Mellark, there is no need.”

“I insist, what kind of person could I be if I let you go off alone after your fall.”

“There is no need to be so chivalrous Mr. Mellark.”

“Please Ms. Everdeen, humor me with at least this.” Without another word Peeta extended his hand to Katniss, “at least the next flight of stairs, just for precaution.”

Embarrassed Katniss could only look at his hand and take it. Without another word to each other, Katniss allowed Peeta to guide her up the stairs and let her go once they arrived to the third floor.

“Good night Ms. Everdeen.”

“Good night Mr. Mellark.”

* * *

 

Peeta looked at his hand as he sat under the night sky, he still could feel how her warm and calloused hand had fit in his in a delicate fashion. He could not understand why with each coming day he saw Katniss in a different light. It was astonishing really as the first day he had considered her plain and not attractive enough to hold his attention. But with each encounter he could not avoid a growing feeling of interest; and now that he recalled her he couldn’t think of her under any other light than attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

CHAPTER 8

It was normal for Peeta to be awake before dawn, as his love for baking encouraged such behavior at an early hour, silently he dressed himself and left his room. The mansion was dark, and the glow made by the candlelight caused shadows of different tones and forms. As silently as he could he moved through the hallways and down the grand stairs to the kitchens.

Once in the kitchen he set to the busy task of making bread, he was sure he would be able to complete the task before the servants woke, his baking was a secret that few knew about, amongst them being Finnick.

To be fair, it had been a long time since Peeta had last baked, now being the grand lord he was, his duties and position didn’t permit him such pleasantries of the common folk and so he would usually set off into the forest with Charmalagne and watch the sun taint the sky of orange and yellow. He slowly recalled how his father and his father’s father before him had passed down the hobby in secret.  It was a meaningful moment before dawn where the Mellark Lords could share with their sons and converse outside the strict behavior demanded of them.

Time passed and Peeta was totally immersed in making a second batch of bread as the first one was already being baked in the ovens. It was in these moments of kneading dough that Peeta allowed his mind to wander. It was not long after, that he was soon conflicted with the memory of Ms. Katniss Everdeen and his encounter with her the previous evening.

Peeta was increasingly thinking over his interactions with the lady before mentioned as well as just her. Not for the first time was he astounded by the way he now noticed the grey of her eyes and curve of her mouth, how her dark hair complemented her olive skin, making her seem much more exotic than the prissy ladies he encountered in the capitol. He soon came to the conclusion that her stay at Netherfield was long overdue. First of all, more than he really wanted to admit, Katniss attracted him; secondly Cashmere was being uncivil to her, it was becoming a boorish and infantile topic what he was enduring with Cashmere’s constant rude comments; finally, a great lord like him, could not be bothered by the actions and words spout out by the likings of a lady bellow his station. He wisely resolved to be particularly careful as not to show any sign of interest or admiration, on the contrary he had to crush any behavior that could slightly indicate that she influenced his felicity.

As soon as his resolve was set, Peeta smiled and continued happily with one of his favorite pastimes.

* * *

Katniss opened her eyes and looked around to the unfamiliar surroundings, she looked to her left to see Annie still deep in slumber. Her fever had diminished considerable as well as her uneven breathing, this made her very glad for that meant they would soon leave Netherfield and go home.

From her years of hunting, Katniss knew very well that she had awoken very near to dawn, she considered sleeping more but the knowledge of her laying in an unfamiliar bed and household woke her up fully.

Since sleep had eluded her, she decided to get up out of bed and instead take advantage of the sleeping house to wander out and maybe even explore the forest beyond the backyard gardens. She sighed for she wished for her hunting bow, and scolded herself on missing such an opportunity.

She sighed heavily when instead of leaving the comfortable mansion, she decided to write a letter to her mother, alerting her of Annie’s improving health and their wish of returning home immediately.

Concentrated on the task, Katniss hardly noticed that dawn arrived and passed, allowing the sun to shine completely over the valley over the forest. Once she was done, she looked out the window and smiled, soon they would be home. Away from uncivility of the most civilized.

* * *

The morning went by quickly and to Katniss’ relief her interaction with all of their hosts was minimal, with the exception of Finnick, who expressed deep concern upon her announcement of leaving as soon as a transport could be arranged.

“Are you sure Ms. Katniss, I assure you, that both of you can stay here until Annie has completely recovered, your presence is most gracious and welcome.”

Katniss smiled, even if the rest were undesirable hosts, Finnick definitely was a diamond’s worth of wonderful.

“I thank you kindly Mr. Odair, but I believe Annie is much improved and her recovery shall be hastier once we return home.”

Katniss noticed how his smile fell a little with her response, and quickly mended “I am sure that we shall soon come into acquaintance again, and in much better health on Annie’s part.”

Finnick smiled in full again and nodded.

Soon after the butler announced the arrival of her family carriage, Katniss with as much haste as she could helped her sister mount the carriage and gave her farewell to their host.

She couldn’t help notice the increased civility of the sisters towards her sister and her, Peeta’s absence and Finnick’s insistent attentions towards Annie.

As soon as the carriage set off, Katniss let out a deep breath and Annie turned to her sister, “it wasn’t so bad, the place was grand and beautiful, you must admit that Katniss.”

“I shall not deny it, but other than your dear Mr. Odair, the hosts left much to be desired. I don’t think we shall be invited back soon.”

Annie furrowed her brow at this, “you think?”

Katniss looked to her sister who didn’t usually show her emotions on such a deep level, “well I don’t think that I will be invited back soon, you on the other hand, will probably be wisked back and made lady of the household.”

Annie went red, “I don’t think that will happen Katniss.”

Katniss smiled, “Oh I would bet my bow and arrow it will.”

The ladies laughed and happily enjoyed their ride back home.

It was not a happy event for everyone, as Mrs. Everdeen received them not very cordially, although it was quickly overshadowed by their father’s warm welcome and their sister’s attentions and young curiosity.

A week passed in the Everdeen household without incident, until Mr. Everdeen entered the dining room with a letter in hand, “I hope my dear that you have ordered a good dinner today, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party.”

Everyone went silent, Mrs. Everdeen clearing her throat and asking, “Who do you mean, my dear? I know of nobody who is coming, unless it is Ms. Madge Undersee, if it were her I assure you she much enjoys our dinners as well as our company.”

Mr. Everdeen frowned, “I’m sorry to inform you that the person of whom I speak is a gentleman and a stranger.”

Mrs. Everdeen smiled, “A gentleman and a stranger, oh Mr. Everdeen are you meaning to say that Mr. Odair shall come to visit!?”

Mr. Everdeen sighed, “No, my dear, the person who is coming is a person we have never seen in our whole lives. But by blood relations, he is the one who shall inherit this household upon my death.”

Mrs. Everdeen gasped, “This cannot be! How dare he come!”

All the Everdeen sisters looked from their mother to their father, not understanding a word.

“Yes my dear, I believe Mr. Marvel Collins is coming to our home.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter, things are getting better and better.
> 
> :)
> 
> I hope to hear your thoughts!
> 
> CHEERS!

CHAPTER 9

The mood and behavior of the Everdeen household could not be described without using the words silent, pensive and anguished, as the minutes converted to hours and each hour signaled the upcoming arrival of Mr. Marvel Collins.

Now to be fair, the five Everdeen daughters each understood his arrival differently, from the serious and worried glances shared between the elder sisters to the observant and curious stares of the youngest three.

The five had retreated and currently hid from their parents in the drawing room, as from afar they heard their mother suddenly impatiently snap at the servants more than the usual and their father draw deep breathes from the cigar he was smoking in his office staring off into the small garden to the side of the house.

Each of the daughters settled down and tried with no avail to occupy their minds with different tasks. It was until the youngest and most impatient of them all let out a frustrated sigh that they all looked at each other, “I do not understand why suddenly the house feels like there is a wake upon the announcement of such a gentleman’s arrival. Is it such a terrible fate what we shall suffer with his arrival?” Johanna grunted out.

Annie looked to Katniss and with her soft spoken voice explained the best she could of the situation. “It is common in this country that a household, title and all its possessions can only be transferred amongst male heirs, so while dear papa has five female daughters, when he is passed none of us shall receive an income or even be able to stay in this house where we have grown up in.”

“Yes! I know Annie, but as you have said, this house shall be inherited when papa has passed away, last we saw he was very much alive and withdrawn in his study, so I ask again why such painful stares and long glances amongst yourselves.” Johanna spit out.

This time Katniss spoke out more firmly, “it is our understanding that with papa and mama’s age, there will definitely be no direct male in the Everdeen family, so papa’s closest and most direct heir is this man by the name of Mr. Marvel Collins, due to the fact that it he is officially the heir, he might as well be coming to inspect the household for the future and even intend to inform us how we shall be disposed of when papa hasn’t even cooled over after his death. “

All the girls gasped, “Katniss!” Annie admonished

“I’m sorry, but my words may be true and Johanna hasn’t the tact or the thoughts to understand why such gloom in this household.”

“I’m not a brainless like you Katniss, I was just asking!” Johanna shot back.

“Enough!” Cressida cried from her silent corner, “It cannot be that just with the announcement of Mr. Collins’ visit, there is the possibility of creating discord amongst us sisters, we are close to each other, have always been and let us continue to be that way towards whatever future we shall have.”

“Yes you are right Cressida,” Annie agreed, “may we be sufficient support to mama and papa, for their gloom is not that there is no Everdeen heir, but the fact there are no secure and stable futures for us, we are their daughters and with the love with which they have raised us, that same love causes them to worry about our outcome once they pass away.”

All sisters nodded.

Then Clove spoke up, “other than his announcement to visit, do any of you know anything about him, I mean he could be handsome and interesting, maybe he could be an option to marry!?”

“All I’ve heard is that he is old, with a long beard and dark black eyes! He’s been married twice already, both wives have disappeared…” started Katniss with a twinkle in her eye.

At first the youngest sisters gasped and looked over to Annie who smiled and later continued, “I heard he went to war and lost an eye and an arm, his face carries a large scar over his eyelid where his eye was…”

Katniss laughed very unladylike, adverting the other sisters to the false tales they were making, and all of a sudden they all burst out laughing.

A shout from their mother reminded them of the mood of the house and all suddenly went silent, but the smirks on their faces could not be erased and the sisters took it upon themselves to spin bigger, nastier and exaggerated tales about their soon to arrive visitor Mr. Marvel Collins.

* * *

 

The arrival of Mr. Marvel, as he shall be called within this story, quickly arrived and much to everyone’s surprise he resulted to be a young chap not much older than Annie, with very discrete darks clothes, like the ones used by any clergyman, his luggage was minimal being a medium-sized suitcase and a couple of books (that later were discovered to be sermons) under his arm.

Other than his age, Mr. Marvel’s physical appearance while not horrid, was quite boring, from his way of standing, his bleak blue eyes, unlike the other gentlemen favored in this story and reddish short hair.

But his most boorish characteristic was when he spoke, at dinner, when the whole family was seated, his manners as well as his questions seemed studied and stiff. More significantly Mr. Everdeen took it upon himself to tease and sarcastically remark over anything Mr. Marvel mentioned, while he praised excessively over a certain Lady Alma De Bourgh. At one point of the the dinner while his attentions were more devoted to Annie than anyone else, Mr. Everdeen remarked “Mr. Marvel might I ask whether these pleasing attention of yours proceed from impulse of the moment or are they result of previous study?”

Mr. Marvel oblivious to the subject of laughter he was becoming, only explained, “why Mr. Everdeen chiefly to amuse myself in my spare time I write down deranging and subtle compliments that may be adapted to any ordinary occasion, but I try to keep them as unstudied as possible,” he finished proudly and smiled over at Annie.

“Oh,” piped up Katniss to relieve her sister from such uncomfortable attentions, “no one would believe your words as studied.”

Johanna and Clove almost choked on their food, while Mr. Marvel only smiled and continued oblivious to everything, looking straight at Annie he was bold enough to ask,“to whom of my lovely cousins’ must I congratulate for such a lustrous meal”

Mrs. Everdeen already irritated responded, “we have a cook Mr. Marvel, the household is be able to have such comforts.”

“Oh! Splendid! I like the sound of that.”

Katniss and Johanna looked at each other, and as daughters of a gentleman knew better than to roll their eyes, even if they wished so.

The night went on in uncomfortable fashion, until Mr. Marvel was finally able to muster the courage and speak alone with Mrs. Everdeen.

“Mrs. Everdeen, I wish you to know that although my visit was abrupt, I wish you not to be alarmed by it.”

“Oh really!?” responded Mrs. Everdeen, “How so?”

“Well I do not know if you knew, but I am currently the clergyman at Hunsford parsonage of no mean size, which is near Rosing's Park, an estate owned by my patroness Lady Alma De Bourgh. And well generous beyond her station and persona, she has bestowed in me the task of finding mistress. So I wish to delight the family by informing you that the eldest Ms. Everdeen has captured my special attention.”

Mrs. Everdeen, although surprised and irritated by Mr. Marvel’s bluntness and cocky self, could not look away from the possibility of saving them all from ruin and so did what she could to solve any forthcoming disaster. “oh, Mr. Marvel, I understand completely what you mean, but it is incumbent  upon me to hint that Ms. Annie Everdeen is soon to be engaged.”

“Engaged?” Mr. Marvel reacted quite surprised

“Yes, but if I may direct  your interests toward Ms. Katniss who is next to Annie in both age and beauty, would make anyone a wonderful partner. Do not you agree, Mr. Marvel?”

Both conspirators looked over at the relaxing family, “Indeed. Very agreeable alternative. I shall direct my attentions to her starting on early tomorrow.”

“I’m glad Mr. Marvel.”

* * *

 

As the next morning arrived and the Everdeen family along with their guest finished breakfast, Johanna spoke out, “Clove and I are going to the village to see if we can buy new ribbons, do you want to join us Cressida, Katniss and Annie?”

All daughters seeking the opportunity of escape, agreed to the outing, until Mr. Marvel looked over at Mrs. Everdeen alarmed by his escaping possibility to spend time with Katniss. Once the ladies were ready to leave, Mrs. Everdeen decided to give Mr. Marvel a little help, “Katniss, Annie, I believe Mr. Marvel would be most delighted to see the village, so he shall accompany you, please give him a good tour of the town, especially you Katniss.”

Alarmed both sisters looked at each other, as Johanna listening to the turn of events quickly quipped, “Clove and I will be on our way, six is much too big a party for the town and we want to see the regiment officers, especially Tiberius.” As soon as she was finished both her and Clove ran out of the house toward the village.

Katniss and Annie were both left with the tedious task of entertaining their guest on their walk to town, listening as Mr. Marvel boasted about his patroness and the grandeur of her lands and home. Cressida quietly tagged along behind, hoping to not be noticed by the pompous clergyman.

As soon as they arrived to town, they saw Johanna and Clove by the window of a shop, Clove saw her sisters, “Annie, Katniss, Cressida, come and look!”

The group moved to meet up with the two youngest sisters, and upon reaching them Clove spoke up, “Annie look at this bonnet, I am determined to have it! Could you lend me some money?”

Annie smiled, “I think you owe me too much coin already Clove, why don’t you just fix the ones at home.”

“Oh Annie! Please!”

While the sisters discussed the bonnet, Johanna had noticed a certain officer along with a stranger and called him over, “Tiberius!” and she waved, quickly scolded by Katniss.

“Johanna behave!”

Tiberius and his companion walked over to the sisters, and greeted them warmly, “Hello ladies, may I introduce my friend?” He smiled and stared straight at Johanna as well as the stranger. Katniss once seeing the man, stood straight and looked away as if trying to find a means to escape, Annie observing her sister so uncomfortable, paid more detailed attention to the tall handsome stranger.

“Allow me to introduce, Ms. Johanna Everdeen, Ms. Clove Everdeen, Ms. Annie Everdeen, Ms. Katniss Everdeen and Ms. Cressida Everdeen. Ladies Captain Gale Hawthorne.”

As if sensing it was too late, Katniss looked over and her eyes met with pools of handsome grey.

“It is sure a pleasure to be in your acquaintance, finally…”

Katniss was dumfounded and looked at Annie for help, Annie calm and composed introduced their cousin before anything else could be said.

“This is our cousin Mr. Marvel Collins, he has come to stay with us.”

The other sisters oblivious to Katniss’ and Gale’s interaction poured praise on the handsome captain, asking about the length of his stay in Meryton and if he had attended to any parties.

Katniss observed him from under her lowered lashes, accepting the fact that indeed the man was handsome, and by the way he spoke eloquent and studied. Much to her chagrin she had to admit he was very attractive.

Suddenly, they were all interrupted when Johanna gasped out, “Annie look!”

To everyone’s surprise, Mr. Odair as well as Mr. Mellark rode on magnificent horses toward them.

Mr. Odair as soon as spotting Annie, smiled immensely, “why the luck! We were just on our way to your manor, my ladies. I was about to deliver the invitation to the ball I am preparing.”

Johanna squealed in delight, “oh a ball! You have to invite the regiment Mr. Odair!”

“Johanna,” admonished Katniss, as she quickly for no explicable reason looked over at Peeta.

Johanna ignoring her sister, “and please invite Tiberius and our newly acquainted friend Captain Hawthorne.”

Katniss paid no heed to the rest of the conversation, as she noticed Peeta stiffen to the names mentioned, Lieutenant Hawthorne who was observing Katniss, finally looked over his shoulder at the other gentleman and their stares met.

Katniss was stunned to see their reaction as Peeta with a menacing and displeased scowl looked intensely at Gale, while Gale lifted his chin in defiance and tipped his hat.

Peeta then looked over at Katniss and then without another word directed his horse to continue on, without greeting or saying anything to the group.

Katniss was perplexed, and with questioning eyes looked over at Gale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


End file.
